AFTERNOON
by thekimve
Summary: Saat sore cerah Seok jin terganggu oleh panggilan kerja dari Namjoon. Apa yang akan Kim Seok Jin lakukan?. NAMJIN (Namjoon X Seok Jin). BTS


**AFTERNOON**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
NAMJIN (Namjoon X Seok Jin)**

.

.

.

.

Bruk!  
Brak!  
Bunyi gaduh itulah yang menghiasi sore cerah seorang namja tampan bernama Kim Seok Jin.  
sore yang damai dengan segelas teh di tangan dan novel yang terbuka menghiasi sorenya sebelum "petaka" datang. Membuat Jin kalang kabut seakan besok adalah hari terakhir di dunia. waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.50Pm saat berita menjengkelkan itu merusak ketenangan sorenya.  
tak peduli pada apapun yang telah ditabraknya yang pasti tujuan Seokjin hanya satu "apapun yang terjadi wajib mandi sore dahulu". Ntah gaya mandi apa yang dilakukan seokjin tak ada 10 menit ia bahkan sudah berdiri didepan lemari pakaian dan mengambil asal kemeja dan celana. tak memperdulikan pakaian yang ikut tertarik dan keluar dengan sangat tak beraturan di lantai.  
"Aish Jinjja! Kubunuh kau Namjoon sialan". Umpatan itu keluar kala seokjin memasukkan buku2 referensi ke dalam tas lempangnya dan beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.  
Plak!  
Seokjin berhenti di tengah tangga, ia ingat sesuatu.  
"Aaargggh!" Seok jin berteriak frustasi san mengacak rambutnya.  
"Kim Jungkooookkkk!" Suara teriakan Seokjin mampu membuat kucing putihnya bersembunyi di bawah kolong meja.  
Seokjin teringat bahwa motor satu-satunya di rumah itu telah raib di bawa Kim Jungkook, adik satu-satunya.  
"Kubunuh juga kau nanti Jungkook. membawa motorku tanpa ijinku!".  
Seokjin uring-uringan di depan garasi kecil rumah asri itu. mengacak rambutnya makin berantakan dan mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada sebuah Sepeda Angin di sudut ruangan. Seperti seorang yang berhasil menemukan harapan baru maka ditariknya sepedah itu dan segera bergegas berangkat.

sepanjang perjalanan tak henti-hentinya Namja tampan itu menggerutu. siapa tak akan mengerutu jika saja...

Seokjin menikmati ketenangan rumahnya disore yang cerah ceria sambil menghirup aroma rose tea pemberian temannya dari Jepang bersamaan dengan bunyi Ponselnya yang bergetar. Seokjin melirik pada layar ponsel itu dan semanis mungkin menjawab panggilan dari rekan kerjanya.  
"Hyung? Seokjin Hyung? ini aku Namjoon. oh htyungku yang tampan. please help me..".  
Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya.. tak biasanya namjoon sepanik ini.  
"ada apa Namjoon-ah. apa yang bisa ku bantu?"  
Seokjin berusaha tenang menanggapi kepanikan Namjoon.  
"Hyung Bisakah kau menggantikan Yoongi Hyung mengisi materi sastra. Yoongi hyung sedang sakit dan saat ini 10 muridnya menunggu tentor datang".  
Seokjin menutar bola matanya sekaligus meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan sangat tidak santai.  
"mendadak sekali. aku bahkan belum mandi, aku belum bersiap dan aku..."  
"hyung please. kali ini saja" ucapan Seokjin terputus oleh rengekan namjoon.  
Namjoon adalah salah satu staff managemen Bimbingan belajar ditempat seokjin bekerja. Saat ini Jadwal Kosong bagi seokjin dan ini merupakan saat bagi seokjin bersantai ria dirumah. tapi apalah dayanya saat mendapat telepon ini. mau tak mau Seokjin...  
"baiklah. tunggulah 30 menit aku akan mandi dan bersiap2". Seokjin menghela nafas. kembali pada pikiran positifnya untuk membantu Namjoon.  
"no hyung, 17.15 aku harus sudah melihat hyung di kelas".  
What?!  
Seokjin melirik ke arah jam yang bertengger manis di dinding. waktu menunjjukan pukul 16.50? jika jarum panjang beranjak ke pukul 17.15 berarti? 25menit? hanya 25 menit bersiap-siap untuk ukuran seorang kim Seok Jin yang terkenal oleh ketampanan dan kegemerlapannya?  
"Ya! 25 menit? aku bahkan belum mandi". Seok jin benar2 ingin mencekik Namjoon detik itu juga.  
"Hyung kau bahkan sering tak mandi saat mengajar" Oke SKAKMATT. Seokjin akui terkasang jika ia sangat buru-buru maka akan sedikit melupakan ritual mandinya.  
"Sampai nanti hyung" Oke Seokjin hanya bisa ternganga menatap ponselnya yang telah terputus sambungan tersebut. Detik itu juga seokjin melompat dari singgasana nyamannya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.  
#flashback end

.

.

"Gamsahamnida hyung. kau sudah membantu kami".  
Namjoon tersenyum cerah sambil tak lupa membungkuk berkali-kali saat saat seokjin keluar dari kelas sastranya. Hatinya masih kesal pada tersangka yang sudah membuat sore indahnya sirna.  
Seokjin hanya bisa mengeluarkan wajah masamnya.  
"Lain kali jika kau seperti ini kupastikan kau ku gantung di lantai 3".  
Bukannya takut Namjoon malah tertawa menanggapi ancaman seokjin.  
"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku"  
Namjoon menaikkan jari "V sign" ke arah sepkjin dan ditanggapi cuek oleh seokjin.  
"Aku pulang dulu. annyeong".  
Seokjin keluar dari tempat bimbingan belajar tersebut dengan langkah gontai. masih kesal oleh sore cerahnya yang musnah di musim panas hari ini.  
Seokjin mengambil sepedah anginnya lantas tak langsung dinaiki melainkan menuntunya keluar area kantor bimbingan belajarnya.  
Seokjin sengaja melakukan itu untuk sekedar menikmati jalanan malam kota seoul di pukul 19.00 Malam.  
PUK!  
Seokjin terkejut saat sebuat tangan menepuk pundaknya.  
"Hai Hyung. kau bawa sepedah." Sepkjin menghela nafas saat tau siapa yang telah menepuk pundaknya.  
"Kau mengagetkanku Namjoon. Ku pikir aku akan diculik". Seokjin mengelus dadanya. merasa lega saat tau ternyata dirinya tak akan menjadi korban penculikan. Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil mengeluarkan senyum khas andalannya.  
"hehe maafkan aku. aku melihat hyung berjalan makanya ku ikuti. tumben sekali hyung pakai sepedah ini?" Namjoon mengamati sepedah tua pemberian appa Seokjin saat beliau memutuskan akan menetap saja di Daegu. Seokjin berkerja di Seoul sambil menemani adik satu-satunya menyelesaikan Kuliahnya.  
"Motor kebanggaanku dibawa Jungkook. pasti dia sedang berkencan dengan Taehyung bocah penggila singa itu" Seokjin sedikit memajukan bibir bawahnya.  
Namjoom tersenyum menanggapinya.  
"Kau kenapa disini? bukankah kau seharusnya dikantor?" Seokjin menatap keheranan pada mahluk tinggi disampingnya yang ternyata ikut pulang bersamanya.  
"Jam Shiffku sudah selesai. Mau ku traktir secangkir Vanilla Latte? kurasa sebagai permintaan maafku untuk yang "tadi".  
Seokjin menatap Namjoon, Vanilla latte? Bukankah itu minuman Favorit Seokjin. Tanpa ragu lagi Seokjin mengangguk semangat.  
Namjoon mengeluarkan senyum manisnya setelah tau hyung yang selama ini menarik perhatiannya tak menolak ajakannya. mungkin ini cara Namjoon agar bisa semakin dekat dengan Seokjin.  
"Biar aku saja yang bawa sepedahnya" Namjoon mengambil alih setir sepedah itu dan menaikinya.  
"Naiklah hyung. aku akan memboncengmu sampai ke cafe" Tak menunggu lama seokjin naik ke boncengan sepedahnya.  
"Kau sungguh baik. haha".  
Seokjin tertawa senang saat ini.  
Secangkir Vanila latte pemberian namjoon menguapkan kekesalannya sore tadi. Sekaligus membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Namja berlesung pipi itu.

END


End file.
